Crescere
Crescere '(Hold on to Sixteen) è l'ottavo episodio della Terza Stagione di ''Glee, il cinquantaduesimo in totale. Negli Stati Uniti è andato in onda il '''6 dicembre 2011 ed è stato seguito da circa 7.110.000 milioni di telespettatori. Questa puntata segna il ritorno di Sam Evans nel Glee-Club del liceo McKinley. Questo episodio è stato diretto da Bradley Buecker e scritto da Ross Maxwell. Trama Le Provinciali sono arrivate e le Nuove Direzioni hanno perso Rachel. La ragazza, però, si offre di aiutare Quinn a migliorare per battere le Note Moleste; ma lei ha un piano completamente diverso, che prevede il rivelare la relazione tra Puck e Shelby e farla licenziare. Come sempre le Nuove Direzioni non hanno la minima idea di che canzoni porteranno alla competizione, ma Finn ha un idea geniale: richiamare Sam. Un altro ritorno è Sebastian, che ha già vinto le sue provinciali e continua a provarci in modo imbarazzante con Blaine davanti a Kurt. Finn e Rachel vanno a cercare Sam e la scena che si trovano davanti è abbastanza scioccante: Sam fa lo spogliarellista per aiutare la sua famiglia, che si sta riprendendo dall’anno difficile. Dopo un commovente momento famigliare a casa di Sam, la missione è compiuta. Le Nuove Direzioni hanno riavuto uno dei loro componenti e ovviamente si festeggia cantando. Nel malato piano di Quinn c’è anche provare a tornare con Sam, ma lui non è molto d’accordo; infatti, il suo obiettivo è riconquistare Mercedes. Invece che essere uniti, le Nuove Direzioni non fanno altro che litigare, Sam con Blaine, Blaine con Finn, Quinn con il mondo ma presto il co-presidente del Glee Club si rende conto che senza Rachel, Blaine è il più talentuoso, così gli chiede scusa; amici come prima! Tina e Mike litigano a causa del padre di lui e le sue convinzioni riguardo alla danza; Tina va dal padre del suo ragazzo chiedendogli di guardare il video di West Side Story per fargli capire l’errore che sta facendo chiedendogli di smettere. La reazione di Mike all’aiuto di Tina, però, non è molto positiva. Il giorno delle Provinciali, le Nuove Direzioni hanno un completino discutibile e due tizi sconosciuti con loro e le Note Moleste offrono agli avversari di unirsi a loro in caso di perdita. Dopo la performance del primo gruppo, Rachel cerca di fermare Quinn che vorrebbe dire tutto al preside; dopo il discorso dell’amica, Quinn affronta direttamente Shelby, ma non ne esce felice. E’ arrivato il turno delle Note Moleste che cantano un mash up tra I Will Survive e Surviror, mentre le Nuove Direzioni cantano tre canzoni ABC, Control e Man in the mirror; la cosa bella è che la prima volta davvero tutti i membri delle Nuove Direzioni hanno occasione di brillare. Durante la loro esibizione arriva anche il padre di Mike, che applaude pure emozionato; come in ogni bella favola Mr Chan capisce che questo è il sogno di suo figlio e lo aiuterà a realizzarlo. Tina ha anche fatto il resto spedendo l’application per il college al posto suo. Le Nuove Direzioni vincono le Provinciali! Senza il bisogno di nessun inganno o tranello. Quinn ha cambiato idea e ringrazia Rachel per averle impedito di farle fare qualcosa di stupido e ha anche capito che vorrebbe andare a Yale. La nuova Quinn matura va anche dalle Note Moleste per chiedere di tornare e passare gli ultimi mesi nel miglior modo possibile. La pace è tornata per tutti. Ora anche Sugar Motta è nelle Nuove Direzioni. Canzoni Guest stars Special Guest Star *Idina Menzel è Shelby Corcoran Guest Cast *John Schneider è Dwight Evans *Chord Overstreet è Sam Evans *Damian McGinty è Rory Flanagan *Vanessa Lengies è Sugar Motta *Keong Sim è Mike Chang Sr *Tanya Clarke è Mary Evans *Lindsay Pearce è Harmony *Grant Gustin è Sebastian Smythe Co-Stars *Guilford Adams è Tickles Il Clown Altri *? è Brandy Englebert *Joan Schwartz è Dorothy Saunders *Scott Henson è Bassista *John Lock è Batterista Curiosità *Sue non è presente in questo episodio. *In questo episodio vediamo per la prima volta i genitori di Sam Errori Galleria di foto 13171.jpg ggg.jpg images (29).jpg images (30).jpg images (31).jpg images (32).jpg images (33).jpg images (34).jpg images (29).jpg Video Navigazione de:Die Zeit deines Lebens en:Hold on to Sixteen es:Episodio:Hold On To Sixteen fr:La jeunesse et un art Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Stagione 3 Episodi